ArE YoU iNsAnE lIkE mE?
by Emmene-moi
Summary: “Nope. Sorry. I can’t go to hell. Satan has a restraining order agaisnt me since the last time I showed up.” Insane!Intelligent!Harry and Hermione. Dom!Harry/Sub!Male!Harem, OCs and OOCness. Creature!Harry,Voldemort,Lucius,Draco,OC
1. Psychopath

_Hayyyyyyy!_

**_I had to REUPLOAD this from my old account due to FFnet's incompetency._**

_So this is kind of an insane Harry story. I wanted to try something different. _

_-Dumbledore isn't evil this time around, _

_just manipulative and he is redeemable._

_-St. Ginevra and Ronniekins are good guys here. Yayyy!_

_-Technology is very advanced in the Muggle World._

_-This story is more like sophisticated crack, but there will be some Sirius (lol) stuff._

_-Harry is more like low-key insane sometimes and his intelligence shows through. JK didn't explore that much in the series._

_-Hermione is on the same boat. Be ready for some random things from her._

_-Harry has a Harem. Teh lulz..._

_I won't tell you more. Just keep on reading._

_Disclaimer!: I bought Harry Potter and now it's all mine!! Yayyy! *does Snoopy Happy Dance*_

_Queen Rowling: Tomarry15! Stop it, ya dirty liar! I WILL take you to court..._

_@tomarry15: *looks around nervously* Heheh... Wow! Look at that! I don't own Harry Potter! I'm just "Young, Dumb, Broke High School Kid"_

_Jk rolls eyes._

_TTFN,_

_Your brilliant authoress,_

_@tomarry15 ️️️_

_**_**

**Psychopath **

**n.**

**A person with an antisocial personality disorder, manifested in aggressive, perverted, criminal or amoral behavior without empathy or remorse.**

**_**

Harry Potter was sitting on an old swing in the local park of his hometown, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Now, you'd think that at first glance at the raven haired, green eyed, bespectacled fifteen boy was a trouble maker or a crook or something like that. Why the hell do you think his 'relatives' practically preached at their neighbors of Privet Drive that he goes to St. Brutus' Secure Centre For Criminally Incurable Boys?

No, Harry Potter had a secret far darker than that.

**_Harry POV_**

Hello. So I guess that narrator lady was telling you guys about me, huh?

But she is totally right. The first signs showed when I didn't feel any guilt or sadness at all over Cedric Diggory's death. Rather, I actually admired Voldemort's handiwork.

I felt so good as I heard the screams of those pitiful humans (I know that I am one too.) screams. I wondered how their blood would look on a marble wall, how beautiful it would sound to hear them screaming more and more at just the very sight of me...

Yup folks, my name's Harry James Potter and I'm a psychopath.

**_**

**Please read and review! Next chapter is up soon!**


	2. Goner

_Warning: Beating _

_

**Goner**

**n. _Informal _**

**A person or thing that is doomed or cannot be saved.**

_

**1 August 1995, 6h06 **

**Location-4 Privet Drive, The Second Bedroom **

_**Harry POV**_

Those fucking Dursleys better watch out! They have no idea who they're messing with. I've always dreamt that I'd see their blood decorating the walls...

But hey, who ever said: "Dreams can become a reality."or something like that was totally right, I'd just have to bide my time.

The reason why I'm so angry? Well...it all started like this:

_**_Flashback - Yesterday, 11h46]**_

_I was enjoying pruning the rose bushes, but I had an eerie feeling that someone was watching me... Didn't the watcher have a life? I'm only 85% sure that stalking is illegal!_

_I was cut off from my musings, when I heard the voice that was the bane of my existence. Vernon Dursley._

_"BOY! Get your bloody arse back into the house! It's time to make tea, you freak!"he bellowed._

_I sighed. That pig-man hybrid just HAS to ruin my relaxation time! _

_I trudged to the house sullenly. I really didn't care if I messed their 'oh so precious' carpet. It could catch alight for all I care._

_I took off my tattered gardening gloves, kicked off my ratty hand-me-down sneakers and walked barefoot into the kitchen. _

_The pig-man, horse-woman and whale-boy were already seated at the table, watching the tiny kitchen Telly. Vernon was the first one to notice my presence._

_His mouth twisted into a sickening grin. I shuddered internally. _

_"Boy,"he said, "You better make our tea taste good or you're gonna get it. Do you hear me?"_

_My eyes narrowed. "Yes, Uncle Vernon,"I replied sulkily, as I turned around to get started. I didn't really know what 'it' was. If I had known, I would have made an extreme effort to make sure that I didn't mess up._

_Dudley had been staring at me weirdly. He had been watching me like that for the past few days. Normally, on my birthday, he'd be taunting me mercilessly to no end. Today...he was strangely quiet._

_I could still feel his piggy eyes looking at me as I worked. All of a sudden, he had come behind me and knocked the sausages I had been frying onto the floor. He just yelled: "Mum! Dad! The freak almost burnt me!" and immediately ran back as fast as his stubby legs could carry him._

_Both elder Dursleys had turned to glare at me. _

_"What did you almost do to my Diddykins?!"hissed Petunia, already thin lips pursed into almost nonexistence._

_I gulped. I knew that it was too good to be true if I were left alone for so long. Being Harry Potter, you can never have peace._

_"I didn't burn him!" I answered in the most confident voice I could muster. I could feel my heart beating a tad faster than normal._

_"You lie, you freak!"growled Vernon. Then he gives me a sickly sweet smile from underneath his bushy mustache and says to Dudley:_

_"Son, what do we do to freaks who don't listen?"_

_Dudley's eyes were alight with wicked anticipation. "They get punished!"he replied gleefully._

_I gave an involuntary step back as Vernon's meaty hand reached out for my hair. Big mistake. _

_He finally got ahold of my hair and tugged me painfully up the stairs. I could still hear Petunia's mean laugh ringing in my ears._

_Once we had finally gotten to my room (if you could really call it that), Vernon had tossed me onto the bed. Dudley was there beside him, still grinning like a loon. _

_"Duds, go to my bedroom and fetch my thickest belts. Today, you're going to learn how to punish those beneath your notice..."said Vernon. Dudley immediately complied._

_Vernon had instantly taken off my glasses and threw them against the wall. I knew that it was too late for me. I knew that I might die today. And at the hands of a filthy Muggle. Pitiful._

_Several moments later, Dudley had come back. I knew that it was pointless to move now, if I did, I'd just make my sentence even worse._

_They had quickly stripped me down all the way to my underwear and began to beat every visible surface as hard as they could. I yelled and cried for them to stop, but did they listen? No. Instead they carry on beating the shit out of me._

_At some point, the Dursley males find it very appealing to break my bones. I felt intense pain as my ribs had gotten a hit and my nose had gotten broken too. I could feel the sticky substance that was my blood all over my face and in my mouth. I felt as if I were going to choke to death._

_During my pain-filled haze, Vernon had procured a penknife and started to slice something into my arm. I gave a soundless scream as he carved deep into my skin. All the while, Dudley had been laughing._

_With a final slice, Vernon deemed his work passable and said: "C'mon Dudders, let's go clean ourselves of this muck and have some dinner!"_

_"Sure dad!" _

_Then I could hear them stepping out of the room and locking the door._

**__Flashback end]_**

Now you see the reason why I'm mad?! Those Dursley shits pushed me too far. There's no bloody way that they're getting away from my wrath. I have something very...special planned for today...

Luckily my Magic had healed me enough to carry out my special plans today because I'm really _dying_ to have the basement walls get a new special paint that only comes in red...

God better have mercy on them. 'Cause I won't.

They're goners.

**_**


	3. You’re-Playing-My-Game-Now

_"You're Playing My Game Now..."_

___

**Still 1 August 1995, 8h33**

**Location- 4 Privet Drive, The Kitchen Downstairs **

_**Harry POV**_

I was making breakfast for the Jackasses. Luckily, my ribs had healed up while I was dozing, but a slight ache was still there. I'm just glad that my nose hadn't gotten crooked like Dumbledore's or hooked like my favorite Greasy Git, Snape! I had also found out what Vernon had carved into my left arm: FREAK . I could tell that this scar was another reminder of that shit that is my life. And more fuel for my revenge...

I had a _very_ hard time trying to find those damned glasses of mine. No matter how much I love the dark, it's not very helpful when I wanna find my godforsaken glasses!

As I had begun frying the bacon, I could hear a sharp intake of breath from behind me. I smirked, but I didn't turn around.

"W-What are you doing here, Freak! You're supposed to be out cold right now!"stuttered Dudley.

"Well Dudders, it's good to know you have _something_ upstairs! And to think, you were an airhead!" I said cheerfully, still not looking away from my current activity.

Dudley growled under his breath as he sat down. I could hear the kitchen Telly zapping to life. Hn. Too stupid to think of a great comeback. That baby whale...

A few minutes later, the last of the Dursleys had reached downstairs just as I had finished making their breakfast. I was kind enough to let them have their last meal before they were shipped out to Hell, courtesy of moi! Any other twisted person woulda just killed them in their sleep.

No. I wanted to see the light leave their eyes, their blood the new color for the wallpaper, I wanted to hear them beg for their filthy Muggle lives as I made them feel what I had felt, living with them these past fourteen years.

Thank God the Ministry can't detect a moderate amount of wandless magic. I know that it would tire me out, but it would be worth it.

**_**

Once again, I had gone without breakfast. Instead, I decided to take a quick (and freezing cold, mind you) shower before beginning my torture session. After all, who doesn't wanna look nice for their murderer debut?

The Dursleys are playing my game now and I don't feel sorry for them one little bit.

**_**


	4. Sadistic

**To the Guest who didn't even have the bollocks to even give me their name—No you little shit, I will not delete this story. I already have a fan club of haters, you are welcome to join it.**

**Harry can be as gay as I fucking want him to be.**

**_Now that's off my chest—To the peeps who faved and followed this story, Love y'all 3_**

**_**

**Sadistic **

**adj.**

**Deriving pleasure from inflicting pain, suffering or humiliation on others **

**_**

Still same day, 11h38

Location- 4 Privet Drive, Living room

_**Harry POV**_

I was in the shadows of the living room, curtains drawn slightly shut. All the rest of the occupants in the house were gone out for the day. Dudley was terrorizing the neighborhood with his thugs, Petunia was at her weekly book club with the other snooty mums in the neighborhood. Vernon, obviously, was at Grunnings.

They'd all be back for their midday tea...

I don't mind standing for another twenty-two minutes. As long as the Dursley clan is eradicated off the face of the Earth...

I mentally rechecked my checklist again.

_'Sharp Knives? Check._

_Workspace? Check._

_Other torture devices? Check._

_Bucket? Check._

_Camera connected to Telly? Check._

_Silencing Spells? Check._

_Basement? Checkity check!'_

I gave a demented grin. I couldn't wait for my fun to begin...

**22 minutes later...**

I could hear their voices outside. The door clicking open, yet my face stayed impassive. The house was dark, yes, and I had reapplied my Silencing Spells to make sure no one could hear them scream.

"What in the blazes?!"bellowed Vernon in confusion.

"Vernon! Why's it so dark in here? We never leave the lights off!"squeaked Petunia.

"Dad...I'm kinda scared!"whimpered Dudley.

"You should be, Dinky Diddydums!" I said cheerfully.

Petunia shrieked as they made their way into the living room.

"Boy! It's not funny! Get your arse where I can see you!"he shouted.

I gave a chilling laugh. The zoo animals immediately turned to my direction. Dudley squeaked.

"Mum...What's t-th-at thing w-with the red and green eyes?"he asked fearfully.

My eyes were glowing? Huh, cool I guess. Red and Green too? Weird...

No! Don't lose track of what I'm doing, no matter how cool my eyes look.

I already had Summoned a knife non-verbally and silently throughout their blubbering. I took a step forward into the only available dim light in the room. I cackled maniacally.

The Dursleys shrank back in fear. "Why,Dudders!" I said, looking him dead in the eye "Don't ya recognize your own cousin? For shame on you!"

Vernon started going through fifty shades of red until he finally reached puce. He stepped forward boldly (like the fool he is) and said:

"Freak! Stop this nonsense right now or you'll be in deeper trouble than you already are in!"

I giggled. I waved my knife in the air happily and whispered just enough for them to hear:

"Oh no uncle! I'm not the one in shit right now, it's you! I wanna play a game with you guys... Just so you know, none of you filthy bastards are leaving this house _alive_! I booked a nice spot for you in Resort _**Hell**_! It's a beautiful place, by the way. I've spent fourteen years there!"

That was when the screams began. Music to my ears

**_**


End file.
